Don't Let Her Go
by SweetLittleDancer
Summary: They fight like cats and dogs, and it gets to that breaking point. What do they do? Songfic Don't Let He Go by Chris Young


Malfoy storms into the bar and orders a drink. The look on his face showed distraught, tired, and just needs to breathe. Blaise gives him a look like what is wrong this time. Draco gives him a look like this is the same old song and dance.

"So…what's wrong?" Blaise asking, even though he knew what the reply would be.

"She drives me crazy. All we do is fight I feel like. I feel that if we try to work it out, something will tick her off again and we will be back on that roller coaster you call our relationship." Draco said without looking up from his glass of fire whiskey. "I just do not want to worry about what I say that will tick her off and put us back on that damn roller coaster I feel like that is what our relationship is in a nut shell, seriously."

_You say you and her are really over__  
><em>_Don't wan tot make up just to fall apart again__  
><em>_You say you want off this roller coaster__  
><em>_Well, friend, let me ask you this_

Blaise looked at his friend understanding what he is going through and this has been going on for so long, but that's what Draco's relationship was and it was perfect for Draco. He needed someone to challenge him and not to bend to his every whim. "Man, look it at this way, can you go a day without thinking of her, or even an hour?" Draco looked up from his glass for the first time and goes "I don't know." Blaise let out a sigh, 'this was going to be a long night.'

"Well, man, think about it and get back to me, if you really want to break up with her."

Draco looked at his friend in defeat and just nodded his head. He started to reminisce about how this whole relationship started out. He recalls the first time he saw her after the Great War.

_Can you stand to see her dancin' in somebody else's arms?_

FLASHBACK

Draco walks into the Great Hall to celebrate the 5th anniversary of the Great War and the Wizarding World had slowly forgiven him for what had happen and people were starting to see the changes that he has made to himself. He walked over the punch bowl and grabbed something to drink, he came alone, but he knew Blaise would be there soon. Then out of the corner of his eye, he sees the most beautiful girl, she was dancing with that damn Weasel. 'Who in their right mind dance with that dunce?' He recognized the girl but could not place where he knew her from. Then all of a sudden it came to him it was Granger. He didn't realize it at the time, but he felt jealously rise up in him seeing her dancing with the Weasel. _  
><em>END of FLASHBACK

___Do you think that you'll go crazy every time you see her car?_

Draco looked at his phone (damn her for getting him attached to this thing). He looked at it and realized he didn't have any missed calls or text messages. He was starting to realize that it was getting to hard to let her go.

___If you can't go by her number and not dial it on your phone__  
><em>_well that's all you need to know__  
><em>_Don't leave her__  
><em>_If you can't let her go__  
><em> 

Blaise looked at his friend and continue to talk about what his thoughts were on the situation. "Well, I know that you always get into fights with her and it hard for you to have someone to challenge you on almost everything. This isn't the relationships you are used to. So, I would understand that if you want to end it, I won't blame you. But, to me you really have to think about this one." Draco looked at him with a sober glance and just nodded. This was starting to take a toll on him. He wasn't use to this kind of thought of debating whether to break up with a girl. He would normally never think twice about it and he would just do it. But there was something about this relationship that just made him want to stick it out and see what happens.

___I ain't saying you ain't got good reason__  
><em>_For wanting to take a match to everything__  
><em>_But before you set your mind on leavin'__  
><em>_You really oughtta stop and think_

Draco flipped his phone on again it and showed a picture of him and Hermione smiling so big and looked so happy. It was from their 1st year of dating. He smile softly just looking at the picture. And then the thought where is she now after the fight. He started to worry after he stormed out of their apartment he didn't even think to look back. Hopefully she went to Ginnny's to talk it out. It tends to work better if she talks it out with Ginny before they talk again. __

_Can you run across her picture and not wonder where she is?__  
><em>_Can you catch the scent of her perfume and not think about her kiss?__  
><em>_If you can't stop dreamin' bout her when your sleepin' all alone__  
><em>_Well that's all you need to know__  
><em>_Don't leave her__  
><em>_If you can't let her go_

The more he thought about it, he realized that he was wrong to yelled at her and pick a fight with her when he knew she was having a bad day. Draco started to pack up this things and called for a cab. He told Blaise that she is worth it and "I'm going to swallow my pride and apologize." Blaise smiled at him, nodded, and wished him good luck. __

_Swallow your pride and turn this thing around__  
><em>_Cause this here is a road__  
><em>_You don't wanna go down___

_If you can't stand to see her dancin' in somebody else's arms__  
><em>_Or you think that you'll go crazy every time you see her car?__  
><em>_If you can't scroll by her number and not dial it on your phone___

_well that's all you need to know__  
><em>_Don't leave her__  
><em>_Don't leave her__  
><em>_If you can't let her go_

Draco walked into his apartment and grabbed Hermione by the waist and hugged her. He whispered "I'm sorry." She looked at him with a smile on her face and said "I'm sorry, too."

He tooked her hair behind her ear "Do you know how much I love you?" she just nodded her head and continued to listen because she knew he had more to say. "I can't let you go, I would go crazy thinking about what you were doing, who you were with, or are they treating you the way you should be treated. Honestly if you told me back at Hogwarts that I would be this in love with you, I would have told you that your bat-shit crazy, but with everyday I'm with you. I just wish I had been more open to it because that means that I would have spent more time with you. But, now I know that I want to spend the rest of my life, fighting with you! Because honestly, no dumb blonde bimbo would keep my attention like you do. You are crazy, smart, adorable, a little to organized for me taste, but you are perfect for me. Please Hermione Jean Granger, become Mrs. Draco Malfoy? Because honestly I just want to just call you mine for the rest of your life."

Herimione was tearing up and didn't know what to say. Early, she would have said they would be breaking up, but know he just proposed. The more she thought the more it sounded like the most perfect thing in the world. "yes" she whispered and just smiled.


End file.
